The Truth
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Peter Pettigrew has always been a traitor...but what if that had never been his choice? Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

A small grey rat scurried through the small alleyway

A small grey rat scurried through the small alleyway. His eyes were wide, and his heart was racing as he sped up to get to his destination in time. Peter Pettigrew was an Animagus, having learned the talent in school with his two other friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, so that they could help their friend Remus Lupin during the full moon. It took them a year to find the book with the instructions in them, and then another two months to make the potion so they could see their form. In three months, they found out that James was a Stag, who they nicknamed Prongs; Sirius was a large black dog who looked like the grim that they named Padfoot. Peter was a rat that they named Wormtail and they nicknamed Remus Moony, for being a werewolf.

It was all fun and games when they were at school. They'd get detention with McGonagall for pranks, Sirius would be dating different girls and James would be pinning after Lily.

After James and Lily had gotten together, the whole structure of their group had changed. Lily had brought them closer than they had ever been. She became their reason to fight. Sirius and James went into the Auror program, Remus found a job as a muggle librarian. Peter went into the medical profession, shocking all his friends. After Lily and James had gotten married, Lily became the Ancient Runes professor at Hogwarts, and began researching an Ancient text from Greece.

Now, two years after graduation, James and his wife Lily were being hunted by Voldemort. They had decided on an ancient spell that would be used to protect them, and their one year old son Harry. At first they were going to use Sirius as their secret keeper. But it became evident that they would need someone that was less obvious. So it was decided that Peter would be their secret keeper, and they would tell everyone that it was Sirius.

The ritual had been relatively simple; James and Lily cast the spell, with Sirius as the witness. Peter became the only person to know their location. They decided they wouldn't tell Remus who the real secret keeper was, because there was a spy in the order of phoenix, and he would be vulnerable during the full moon.

And now, two months later on October 28th, Peter was hurrying, as fast as his little legs could carry him, to his home. The reason for this was because Voldemort had found out that he was the secret keeper, and had sent death eaters after Peter to capture him.

He only had a block to go until he would be safe in the wards of his house. But that wouldn't be enough to save him as a large hand grabbed him as he zoomed through the air, and they apparated away.

When we arrived, the man that had grabbed me threw me to the ground, I tried to run as fast as I could to a hole in the wall, but they immobilized me, and forced me into human form.

I started to shake, and I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears as I looked up into the face of hell. Lord Voldemort, as lordly as a self-proclaimed lord could be, was sitting there, just staring at me.

"Welcome, Peter Pettigrew, to my humble abode." He proclaimed as he stood up and made his way to me. I was so ashamed in that moment, as the trembling I was doing made my body shake so hard that the death eaters around me laugh.

_Come on Peter. You're a bloody Gryffindor. Start acting like one._ I thought as he pointed his wand at me.

"Tell me, do you want to live? Because I will let you live if you tell me where the Potters are. I will give you anything you want." Voldemort enticed as he started to twirl his wand.

"N-n-never, they a-a-a-re my f-f-f-friends." I stuttered.

"Maybe you need a little…incentive." He replied as he pointed his wand at me and said, "Crucio."

In all my life, I had never felt pain like this. White hot needles were jabbing into my skin at the same time it felt like it was being ripped off. I felt myself scream, and cursed myself as I begged for it to stop.

"Tell me, and I will make the pain stop."

_Come on Peter, be brave. Be brave for James….for Lily…for Harry!_

I panted and shook, before I looked up and said, "No!"

"Now Peter. I know that you know where they are, so give me the SECRET!" Voldemort yelled as he placed another crucio on me. Again, the pain came, and it felt like I had been shoved into a meat grinder and grinded up over and over, as someone punched and cut me all over.

"NEVER! I will n-never betray my f-friends. You'll have to just k-kill me because their secret is going to the grave!" I screamed out as the curse was taken off.

"Well then, I guess I am just going to have to try harder aren't I?" Voldemort replied as he placed the curse on me again.

I could feel my mind start to slip, start to break, so I pushed as many memories as I could behind a huge shield in my mind.

_I ran as fast as I could through the hospital, panicked as I enter Lily's room. James turned to me and smiled._

"_Peter, I would like to introduce you to your nephew, Harry James Potter!" He beamed as he handed over a small bundle in his arms. _

_I looked down, into the bright emerald green eyes, and I knew that this was what life was about._

I winced as the curse was placed on me again, and retreated into my mind again; the shield had a crack this time, a long thin crack going right down the middle. I pushed as hard as I could to keep it up as another memory was absorbed into it.

"_Sirius, I can't do this. You should do it. You're brave and smart and you're a better fighter than me. You'll be able to protect them better."_

_Sirius spun around and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me a little as he looked me in the eyes._

"_Peter, you don't give yourself enough credit. Who was it that healed Remus when he was bleeding to death after that one full moon? And who was it that was panicking and running around in circles trying to figure out what to do? Who was it that stood up to Mcgonagall when it wasn't our fault that Snape was hurt? You are brave, and you're smart enough to get into the healing academy. You also had the grades to become an auror if you wanted to, but instead you chose to __**protect**__ people. Trust me; you're the best man for the job."_

I could feel that there wasn't going to be enough time and shoved as hard as I could to get the remaining memories of my life into the shield, but it broke, and all at once, I felt my mind go blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Real Wormtail.

Peter Pettigrew rushed through the towns square, running as fast as his chubby little body would allow him. But he wasn't fast enough, in front of him stood Sirius Black, a man who was once his friend.

"Peter I'm going to kill you!" Sirius screamed as he took his wand out.

Peter looked from side to side quickly. "SIRIUS!! JAMES AND LILY? HOW COULD YOU?" He screamed, his wand pointed behind him.

Sirius snarled, raising his wand, and that's when it happened. Peter uttered Reducto, and the whole town behind him blew up, he cut his finger off, turned into a rat and scurried into a drain, all the while, Sirius stood there and laughed hysterically.

Who would have thought that the good for nothing, lazy, stupid Peter would outsmart him.

* * *

Fourteen years had passed since that day, and Peter had been living with a magical family named the Weasleys as their pet rat. But two years ago, he'd been found out when Sirius had escaped Azkaban and came for him.

Then just this July, Peter has helped in the return of his master Lord Voldemort. But instead of celebrating with the rest of the ranks, Peter was sitting in his room, thinking about that night. The night that he saw Sirius again two years ago.

"_We would have died! Died rather than betrayed our friends!" Sirius yelled._

What had changed? What had made him betray his friends?

All of a sudden an influx of memories overtook him, and memory after memory started playing before his eyes.

_I clutched the paper in my hands tightly, my knuckles turning white._

"_Peter? Are you okay?" I heard someone ask as I started to sway._

_I turned around and saw Sirius looking at me with concern. _

"_I….I just got a letter that says that I've been accepted into the healing academy at St. Mugos….I've been accepted." I said, too stunned to speak._

"_Wormtail that's brilliant. OY!! LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Sirius yelled to the common room. "PETER HERE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED INTO THE HEALING PROGRAM AT ST. MUGO'S!"_

_The crowed roared with happiness as I was hugged by Lily and slapped on the back by James. Remus just smiled at me and said congratulations. _

Peter clutched his head in pain, and cried out as more memories flew by.

"'_Ormta! 'Ormta!" Harry yelled as he saw me, putting his hands up into the air to be picked up._

"_Hello Harry! Where are your parents?" I asked as I walked further into the house._

_He jus smiled at me and then squirmed to be let down. After I was sure that he was safe and playing with his toys, I walked into the kitchen._

"_Peter, there's something you should know." James said as I sat down. Lily's eyes were red, and she was sitting there with a defeated look upon her face._

"_What? What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Peter, Voldemort is after us, after Harry."_

_I sat there, stunned and then whispered, "Why?"_

_He winced, and then took a sip of his tea. Looking me right into my eyes he said, "Because of a prophecy."_

When it was all done, the only thing that could be heard in the small room was the relieved crying of a man who had never betrayed his friends.

A man that had tried to protect them with his very mind.

**Hola every body!! I finally updated! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So, of course, i dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters that J.K. Rowling wrote, only the plot and any of my own characters.

**Authors Note: So i just started to get back to writing and its been a while since i did. I'm jut wondering if anyone wants me to continue, because i havent had anyone (cept Kadasa Mori) review, and i was wondering if it was worth the effort. Anyone that reads this, i hope you like it!!**

Chapter Three:

Harry looked up as an unfamiliar owl flew through his window at Privet Drive.

_I wonder who could be sending me a letter at this time of night. Everyone should be asleep by now…although I'm not asleep so I cant really talk._

Harry glanced at Hedwig, "Think I should open it?" He asked. She just bobbed her head slightly and hooted. "Alright here it goes!"

Dear Mr. Potter,

You don't know me, and I don't really know you, I use to, but I don't now. My name is not important, but I need to tell you that I am a death eater. Before you throw this letter away, I need you to know that I didn't chose to become a death eater, I was forced. I've had what you could call "amnesia" for many years, too many. I've just recently acquired them again. See, I betrayed my family, the only family I have ever have. I knew where they were, and I was trying to hide, and then Voldemort came and took it all away from me. He tortured me until I could remember who I was, and got the information from my mind. I lost them; I lost them because I wasn't strong enough to protect them.

I want you to know, that im sorry if ive ever done anything to hurt you, and I want you to remember, some people, never really had a choice in this war. I was twenty-one when I lost my family, my job and my life. I don't want that happening to you, I want you to live.

The reason I am writing this letter is to tell you of an impending attack by Voldemort. On July 31st, Voldemort is going to attack your friend Hermione Granger's house. I want you to be happy, and for you to be happy she needs to be safe, besides I don't want an innocent to die, too many have already. Please, tell her to relocate her parents. Please. And what ever you do, don't trust Dumbledore.

The Healer

"Well…I didn't really expect that." Harry said as he finished the letter and set it down. "I think I need to write a letter to Sirius!"

* * *

Sirius Black looked up from the desk in his room to see a very familiar owl gliding towards him.

"Hello Hedwig, what do you have for me?"

Sirius,

I just received a letter from someone who claims to be a death eater, and I really don't know what to do about it. He says I shouldn't trust Dumbledore, and I know that I should, but his story seems so heartfelt, so sincere. I don't know what I should do…should I write back to him and try and draw him out into the light so that the ministry can get a hold of him, or should I just ignore it and hope it goes away? And what should I do about Hermione? I'm worried now.

Harry

P.S. I've enclosed a copy of the letter, please read it and decide for yourself, and please, don't show anyone.

Sirius sighed. On one hand, he wanted to tell Dumbledore because a death eater being able to contact Harry was scary, on the other hand, he didn't really trust Dumbledore. Dumbledore had made too many mistakes in the past. How could he have not know that Peter was the secret keeper and not Sirius? OR not have even put up a fight during his trial? Or not stopping the tournament when he clearly had the right to do so? Sirius wasn't really sure what to do.

"Sorry Harry, but you're going to have to decided what to do on your own!"

* * *

Harry sighed as he finished Sirius' letter, it hadn't really helped him, but he thought he knew what he needed to do.

Dear Healer,

This is Harry. I don't really know if I should trust you yet or not, and to be perfectly honest I'm still thinking it through whether or not I should even be writing you back, but I'm worried about what you told me. I need to know if you are for real, or if this is just some stupid attempt of Voldemort's to lure me out and kill me.

What can you do for me, to show me that you're for real? Because right now, you're right, I can't trust Dumbledore, and I can't trust you. There's only a select few people I can trust. I'll relocate Hermione, but I need you to show me a sign.

Harry

* * *

Peter Pettigrew wearily collapsed onto his bed in his chambers after a gruesome meeting with his 'master'. Voldemort had apparently decided that Peter was too weak to do anything he assigned to him, and therefore punished him. But Peter was made of a lot tougher stuff these days.

He looked up as an owl left a letter on his desk. Reading it, he smile and thought, _Don't worry Harry, I'll protect you. This time I won't let you down!_

He threw the letter in the fire, and then started a new letter.

Dear Rita Skeeter,

_Don't worry Lily, James, I won't fail you this time!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it everyone!! I'll write again soon!**

**The Best witch of all**


End file.
